Burning and Smouldering
by Edwiddlem
Summary: Warning: Dark, OOC, Character death. Betrayed by those once trusted, he knows his time is up. Doesn't mean he won't get his vengeance though. Oneshot


Warning, This gets a bit dark and rather out of character, it seems my thoughts aren't overly bright during the night.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, or maybe he could given his childhood and life in general. His chakra had been sealed off and now, he was merely a prisoner awaiting execution.

Sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto was a dead man now. He knew this.

He had been betrayed by those he had once thought he could trust. Apprehended for no just reason, and shackled to a platform in the middle of the village, allowing a final stint of humiliation from passing villagers. Mocked, spat on, and other unsavoury things had been done to him, but through it all he showed no emotion. He would give no one the satisfaction of a reaction.

During it all, his hatred burned and smouldered. It was a time of reflection for him, and he finally saw just how stupid he had been in the past, wishing for their approval, and to one day lead these cretins.

But he fretted not, for unlike those who had wished to obtain the great power that resided within him, he did not have need for those overly elaborate decades long plans to obtain his vengeance. His death was a forgone conclusion yes, but he would still have his revenge. Even if it was post-mortem.

The time for reflection was over, the time was upon him.

The crowd that came to his execution was massive, and as usual, shouting their normal but still ineffective vile curses at him. The entire thing was one big spectacle really.

But all the better, he thought.

Naruto was unchained and made to kneel on the platform his head stretched outward.

"Any last words boy?" asked one Homura Mitokado as the crowd quieted, the man thoroughly enjoying the event moments from taking place. The old fossil had been one of his greatest detractors throughout his life.

"Yes actually." the damned replied. "Did you know that I can break the seal any time I want?" He smirked maliciously, his eyes doing little the hold back the burning and smouldering hatred within him.

There was a full two seconds of stunned silence. Naruto relished it for a second before retreating into his seal. It was another full second before Mitokado regained his wits and gave the order.

"_DO IT NOW! QUICKLY!"_ he shouted to the executioner, armed with a freshly sharpened nodachi.

The executioner was swift with carrying out the command, and soon the blade was descending toward its target.

But it was far too late.

Interesting thing about the seal within his mind, time passed a little different there, it wasn't much, but it would be enough.

"Oi, fox." He approached the gate that barred the demon within him.

The massive beast opened a single crimson eye.

"I'm going to let you free."

That statement obtained the foxes attention as the other eye opened and he sat up from his lounging position.

"Oh?" They both knew what the result of releasing the seal would be for the prison.

"It won't matter either way, I just ask for one favor in return."

The fox merely stared him at as Naruto gripped the paper seal that was the prisons lock.

"Kill them all." He tore away the paper. The Yondaime didn't even have time to react.

Outside, steel cleaved through flesh and bone with ease, and a single head rolled a short distance before stopping, his last smirk forever etched upon his face.

The demon was dead at last! But…was his body supposed to be glowing orange like that? Malicious orange chakra exploded from the corpse, rapidly forming into the beast the people feared so much.

Kurama stared down at the significant mass of oh so crushable people. The crowd hadn't moved at all since his formation, shocked so they were to see the great beast. Most of them likely hoped this was all an illusion or trick.

Too bad for them. He glanced around and saw the cooling remains of his former prison and quickly comprehended the events that had culminated with his freedom. The fox cared not one bit that his keeper was dead, but he did appreciate exactly what his death represented. Kurama valued pragmatism and efficiency but above all, he valued _meaning_.

Jinchuuriki. Power of the human sacrifice.

Sacrifice was supposed to be one of the few things that had true meaning. But this boys death spat upon the things the great nine-tails valued most. There was no meaning in his sacrifice.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of the nine, looked at his former host one last time, and recalled the favor he had asked.

The fox grinned, it was not a friendly one. He was going to annihilate this place regardless but made his choice of whether or not to acknowledge the boys request.

"_DONE!" _He roared across the village, before he began his rampage in earnest. His tails thrashed, obliterating anything they came in contact with, be it structure or person. He spared no one.

One hour and thirty-two minutes later, there was nothing left of Konoha, save for burning ruins and smouldering ashes.


End file.
